The Arts of Winning
by Shy-Sky-Dragon
Summary: GMG's are here again but this year there is a twist! Only girls are allowed to participate and the category is arts?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make a GMG for Fairy Tail for my self. I am going to make my version of it, with singing and dancing instead of fighting. Only girls are going to sing because GIRL POWER and that I have a lot of songs that I get inspired to do this. So TA-DA. It's also like a small place to have most of my sing-fics.

**_Prologue_**

"This year GMG are going to for girls only but the guild is going to support them alright? Also the category is going to be the Arts." Said Master Markrov.

The guys were mad sine they wanted to fight too. Especially Gajeel. They calmed down after Master gave them each a smack in the head.

The teams for Fairy Tail were out.

Lucy Heartfilia – Music

Wendy Marvell – Arts

Levy McGarden – Arts

Erza Scarlet – Dance

Mirajane Strauss – Dance

"Wait! Why am I the only one singing? Everybody else has a partner!" Asked Lucy.

"Do you want to be with _Mira and Erza dancing_." Replied Master.

Lucy thought about being in the middle of a fighting sandwich and sweatdropped.

The whole guild went home to pack for the GMG.


	2. Chapter 2: Practice Your Sound

**The Arts Of Winning Chapter 2: Practice Your Sound **

**No One's POV**

Fairy Tail had came into Crocus as the girls started to prepare for the competition in only a week. Wendy and Levy went to the art supply store to get the supplies and planned to go to the forests and mountains to start some sketching. Mira and Erza went to the shoe store and the gym to stretch and dance. Lucy was in the theatre to start practicing her music. She wore a black ripped up skinny jean and a white tank top with a matching leather jacket with golden studs on the shoulders. Her shoes were black high top Converse and she had her hair curled with the help of Cancer.

The theatre had all the people competing in the music section. Lucy almost chocked on her water when she saw Flare and Minerva give each other death glares. The other side of the stage was surprisingly empty. Lucy started to walk toward the duo but was stopped by a few whistles that were trying to get her attention. She looked and saw the entire male population of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth sitting on opposite sides of the room. The chairs were only set up on half of the room so there was a massive space between the stage and seats. Master motioned her to come over so she did what she was told and walked over.

"Yes Master?" Lucy asked the old man.

"None of the other girls wanted us to stay with them cause they wanted quiet and the rest of the guild was scared to even be a meter from the dancing duo. Is it alright for us to be here I have a surprise for all you girls anyway!" Master said with hope in his voice.

Lucy thought about it and could not help but say yes to the old man that was giving her puppy dog eyes. "You said there was a surprise?" Lucy asked with curiosity in her voice.

"A yes. I went and brought everybody a little something and yours is on the stage when you go later alright?" Master said as she went up to the duo of deadly girls.

"I guess this mean that we can stay?" Master asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Lucy said excitedly.

The girls played rock paper scissors to decide who was singing first, Lucy was first, then Minerva and last was Flare.

Lucy went up to the stairs and went up to the mic.

She was about to tell everybody what she was going to sing until she felt arms hug her from behind.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she turn around to see a huge teddy bear.

She gave a death glare to her guild as she pushed the bear off the stage with a loud thump.

"Thanks for the surprise MASTER!" Lucy said as she took a sigh. "Well the song is called We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together!"

Minerva and Flare all snickered as Lucy rolled her eyes. She took the headset and put it on. The guitar started to strum and a few back up dancers came up for practise of the real thing.

_**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. What?**_

Lucy started to walk toward the boy back up dancer.

_**Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**_

She sang as she did actions to match the lyrics.

_**Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_****

_**We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
**_

Lucy danced around with the dancers.

_**Like, ever...**_

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine  


She continues to do actions that matched the lyrics

_**Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**  
**_**  
Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Lucy got all the girls together in the center of the stage and continued

_***Sigh* [Talking] So he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**_

No!  


She started to dance with the dancers again_****_

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are not getting back together,  
We oh, not getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Lucy bowed and went off the stage.

She walked toward Master as Sabertooth gave her death glares.

"That was so good!" Master praised as Lucy gave a smile and went to the other side of the room to get some refreshments.

"You think she is still mad?" Gildarts asked?

"Obviously!" Master exclaimed.

**Hey guys! So like I was wondering what songs you wanted to be in this fanfic and if you liked it or not! Luv ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pound The Alarm

******The Arts Of Winning Chapter 3: Pound The Alarm**

**No One's POV**

It was Minerva's turn and Lucy sat in the front row two seats away from Flare since the guys sat in the back half of the room. Minerva went back stage and changed into a hot pink strapless dress that went up to her knees. She went up to the stage and took the mic.

"I'm going to sing Pound The Alarm." Minerva said causing the girls to burst laughing.

"You and Nicki Minaj?" Flare said

"Just get it over with!" Lucy said as she stood up to get her drink on the other side of the room.

Music started to play and Minerva started to sing.

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more****  
****We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor****  
****You know we getting hotter, and hotter****  
****Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down******

**Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them****  
****Some call me nicki, and some call me roman****  
****Skeeza, pleez, I'm in Ibiza****  
****Giuseppe Zanotti, my own sneaker****  
****Sexy, sexy that's all I do****  
****If you need a bad b-tch****  
****Let me call a few****  
****Pumps on and them little many skirts is out****  
****I see some good girls, i'mma turn 'em out****  
****Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle****  
****I'm a bad b-tch, no muzzle, hey?****  
****Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle****  
****I'm a bad b-tch, no muzzle, let's go!******

**Music, makes me, high******

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more****  
****We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor****  
****You know we getting hotter, and hotter****  
****Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down******

**Pound the alarm!****  
****Pound the alarm!******

**I wanna do it for the night, night****  
****So get me now, and knock this over****  
****I wanna do it like you like, like****  
****Come get me, baby we're not getting younger****  
****I just want you tonight, night****  
****Baby we won't do it for life******

**Music, makes me, high******

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more****  
****We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor****  
****You know we getting hotter, and hotter****  
****Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down******

**Pound the alarm!****  
****Pound the alarm!****  
****Pound the alarm!******

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more****  
****We 'bout to get hot, and burn this floor****  
****You know we getting hotter, and hotter****  
****Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down******

**Pound the alarm!****  
****Pound the alarm!**

Her voice actually sounded good. Minerva went of the stage and smirked at the two girls as she sat beside the two girls.

"So Flare? Are you going to go or what?" Minerva said as she crossed her legs.

Flare sighed and went backstage.


	4. Chapter 4: Trio Turned To Duo?

**The Arts Of Winning Chapter 4: Trio Turned To Duo?**

**No One's POV**

Flare went up to the stage with a very scared look on her face.

"Hello there people. I am going to be moved to the arts section of this competition so Sayonara." Lucy and Minerva practically spat their drinks out as they were shocked for their own personal reasons.

Lucy was shocked because Flare leaving meant her battling Minerva alone. The said girl was also shocked because she wanted to hear the mage sing. Both girls looked at each other and looked away with an angry expression.

"Well this means that it's Luigi Heartfilia's turn." Flare said with a sadistic smile as she left the room to meet up with the other girls who were doing the arts.

"It's LUCY L-U-C-Y LUCY! Gosh get it right." Lucy yelled as she went behind the stage.

**Lucy's POV**

I went behind the stage to choose my next outfit, god I loved dress up. I went through a lot of outfits and ended up wearing a teal ruffled skirt that went up to my knees and a white tank top. On top of the tank top I wore a large black sweater so it went over most of my skirt and left a shoulder open. I looked cute as I put my hair in a bun with curls coming out of it. Who was I kidding I looked AMAZING.

I asked the DJ to put on the tune for Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler and went up to the stage. The guys all turned to me and had blushes on their faces, I giggled. I looked at myself and noticed that my shoes were different colors. Although, the reason they blushed was probably because they never saw me dress this way. I wore a pair of 6 inch heels, one of them was hot pink while the other was a bright yellow.

"Um, I am going to sing Ready Or Not this time so yea." I said as I saw Minerva go outside to go get fresh air was my guess. Either way the music started to play and I got ready.

**He-ey-e-ey **

**He-ey-e-ey**

**Oooo**

**I'm the kind of girl**

**Who doesn't say a word**

**Who sits at the curb**

**And waits for the world**

**But I'm about to break out**

**About to break out**

**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me**

**And I was thinking clearly**

**And now I'm like a bee**

**And I'm hunting for**

**The honey**

**And I'm kind of shy but,**

**You're super fly**

**I could be your kryptonite**

**Oh…..**

**Light my heart up baby**

**Like a matchstick**

**Oh…..**

**And hit the gas quick...**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd**

**The music's loud**

**But I will fii-iind you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it**

**La la la**

**La la la**

**And I will fii-iind you**

**Ready or not**

**O..O..O…o…**

**Ready or not**

**O..O..O…o…**

**Hello my name is...**

**Nice to meet you**

**I think you're famous**

**Where have I seen you**

**You'll be my William**

**I'll be your Kate**

**Livin like a fairy-tale**

**We could have a palace**

**Right next to Oprah**

**37 cars and a yacht**

**Down in Boca**

**Take me away**

**Where ever you say**

**Yeah we could be**

**Setting sail**

**Oh…..**

**Light my heart up baby**

**Like a matchstick**

**Oh…..**

**Oh….**

**And hit the gas quick...**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd**

**The music's loud**

**But I will fii-iind you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it**

**La la la**

**La la la**

**And I will fii-iind you**

**Ready or not**

**O..O..O…o…**

**Ready or not**

**O..O..O…o…**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come, here I come**

**You're like breath of**

**Fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from**

**The night to the dawn**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come, here I come**

**You're like breath of**

**Fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from**

**The night to the dawn**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd**

**The music's loud**

**But i will fii-iind you**

**Ready or not**

**Here i come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it**

**La la la**

**La la la**

**And I will fii-iind you**

**Ready or not**

**O..O..O…o…**

**Ready or not**

**O..O..O…o…**

I finished the song as I went backstage and wore some ballet flats. Afterwards, I loved my outfit a little too much and went to the seats. I wave at my guild and go sit down. As I sit down I feel liquid starting to soak into my clothes. My hands reach down and I see red liquid. Damn that Minerva. She put some type of food coloring or juice on my chair to look like I got my monthly gift. I growl very loudly as I drag my chair all the way back stage and get changed. I changed to white leggings and a red sweater. I walked out with red 6 inch heels and see Minerva.

"Oh It's on." I say and walk toward the door where my guild is.

"Really? Mother nature wasn't nice to you today right? Check your locker too." I ran as I heard that hint from Minerva.

My locker was wrapped with wet towels leaving my books wet. I brought a few just in case I was bored and I now they were ruined. I grabbed them and run into the room. There was a 45 minute break and the guys from both guilds were too comfortable to move. I threw my books at Minerva and my aim was perfect. It hit right on the bulls eye that I mentally carved onto the back of her head. Everybody was dumbstruck as I walked toward her.

"Leave my damn books alone you hear me? You do that again and it will be the last thing you do." I say in a threatening voice that would even scare Erza.

"Shit, Levy gets like this too whenever I touch her books. This is going to get ugly." Whispered Gajeel.

The room was so quiet you could hear the coughs from the people backstage. I growled and took my seat.

"And if I were you I would be getting those cramps right about-" I was cut off by Minerva running to the restroom backstage.

"Now."


End file.
